A projection-type image display device is applied to a large-size projection television. Further, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 below, the projection-type image display device is also used as a device that receives a video signal from the outside and magnifies and projects the video to a panel or a wall surface. Further, in recent years, the projection-type image display device is not limited to a device that displays a video signal from a PC (Personal Computer), but is also expected as a device that simply projects a video obtained from a portable terminal such as iPhone or iPad mini to a wall surface or a desk surface. As a configuration thereof, a detailed configuration of a projection-type lens system including a reflection mirror (a free curve mirror) or a free curved lens is known in Patent Document 2 below.